Edward's Secret Leather
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Ed and Al settle down on the outskirts of Central. Alphonse takes his time alone to be a child. After a stupid stunt, Al finds himself in Edward's room looking at something he probably shouldn't have found!


"Ed, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Colonel Riza stood beside the blonde who was scribbling down a report from his last chimera accident. "You've been doing so much work since you and Al have gotten your bodies back. It's impossible to get you out of the office any earlier than five hours over time. Don't you think you should spend some time with Al?"

The blonde gave a sigh and took his golden eyes off of the paperwork. "You might be right. Al has seemed to be pretty quiet lately." Ed gave another sigh and put down his pencil. He took his red coat off the back of the wood chair and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going Fullmetal? It's not even quitting time. You better have a good reason for this." General Mustang said from behind his large desk piled high with paper work that had been neglected for almost a week now. His black eyes looked intently at the blond who was now pulling on his unauthorized red coat over his tight black tank top.

"He's leaving early because I told him to, General. If you have anything wrong with that, you can take it up with me." Riza walked over to the desk and stared Mustang down with a look of defy-me-and-you'll-be-sorry on her face. The dark haired General broke the staring contest and waved the blonde boy out the door.

Back at the small house off the beaten trail where the Elric brothers currently lived, Al was busy. He was used to being alone most of the day. Edward would leave early in the morning so he could get to Central Command by seven and he wouldn't get home until around eleven at night.

Alphonse took this opportunity to be by himself and explore what most normal boys had all their lives to explore. He had seen Ed do some stuff that he couldn't do before, and he was eager to try it now. This week was random things that he could remember.

Back when Ed was still very young, he had done many stupid stunts that only worked if you were small enough. Alphonse couldn't do any of it since seven feet tall seemed to be too tall to partake in the stupid stunts. Al remembered one particular stunt he saw Ed do when Winry and Panako had left to get some automail parts. Ed had made a rope and tied it to the roof and laced it through all kinds of obstacles. He had made a metal wheel to hang onto when he rolled down the rope. It looked like fun even though Ed ended up badly hurt.

Al took a deep breath and held on to the metal wheel that he saw Ed make before. He let out the breath and jumped off the roof. Al went barreling down the rope towards the tree he tied it to. Before common sense even kicked in, he ran face first into the tree. He immediately let go of the metal wheel and dropped to the ground clutching his stomach and the left side of his face.

"Ow! That hurt like hell!" Al groaned and rolled onto his back. "This is a lot like how Ed ended up when he did this." Alphonse gave a loud groan as he sat up. Al pulled his left hand from his face and looked at it. Sure enough he was bleeding a little bit. Normally he wouldn't worry about it, but the cut was right above his eye and the blood started to drip down and get in his dirty gold eye.

Al stood up and walked into the house. He walked into the bathroom and fished around in the cabinet looking for peroxide, band-aids, and some cotton balls. He only found some of the cotton balls. "That's right, we had to use that stuff on Ed after he came back from his latest case."

Alphonse made his way down the hall, through the living room, and into Edward's room. "This is the first time I've ever seen his room. He always locks it or makes sure I stay away from it. I wonder why." Al looked around the room. The room was a very normal room all things considered. There was a small bed with simple red sheets pushed up against the back wall. There was a desk in the corner between the closet and the wall. The room was mostly clean except for some loose papers, a few cloths slung around, and messy sheets.

A metal box peeked out from under the bed where the covers didn't cover. Curiosity made Al drop to his knees and pull the mysterious box out. It was a large box with a lock on it. The lock was broken and there were some slash marks on the box. Al cautiously opened the metal container. Al found himself staring down at some leather articles. "Why would Ed keep extra leather pants in this strange box hidden under his bed?"

A confused Al dug his hand into the box to pull out and better examine one of the leather articles. Al's hand was holding a very skimpy leather article. "What is…" Al was cut off by his own quick yelp as he tossed the article across the room. "Holy crap!" Al's face was brighter then the blood that had started to clot on his forehead. "It can't be. There's no way Ed would be into… I mean why would… This can't be what I think it is!"

Alphonse picked the box up and turned it upside down to dump all the contents onto the floor in front of him. Al's face turned the darkest shade of red known to man, because the pile before him was the rest of the dominatrix outfit that went with the leather thong that was laying on the other side of the room.

"Well, maybe that is just his thing, or he's holding on to this for someone from Central. Havoc and Ed could be planning to play a trick on Breda. I would love to see how that prank would go." Al mumbled to himself with a playful smile on his face. "Who am I kidding? There's only one good reason why he would have this!"

Al stared at the pile again. This time it was a stare of confusion, denial, and also curiosity. A question passed his mind and Al calmed down as his heart started to beat a little slower. "I guess it would be okay to try it, Ed should be gone for a few more hours and he doesn't have to know." Al lowered his head and gave it another thought.

Ed quietly walked into the house after finding the door ajar and a bit of blood on the door frame. The rope and pulley where laying on the grass by the tree and there was no sign of Al. "I hope Alphonse isn't hurt." The blonde teen gave a shutter and ran into the house.

After walking into the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and Al's room, Ed walked to his room to sit down on his bed and think. As he approached, he found that the door was opened just a crack. "I could have sworn I locked my door before I went to work this morning." He cautiously moved towards the door.

Inside Ed's room, Alphonse was looking himself over in the full length mirror. He had to admit that the gloves, boots, and corset fit pretty well. The collar felt tight and limited his air and the thong just felt strange. "I guess I could see why Ed might like this." Al looked back up at his face. His dirty gold eyes shone bright against his chocolate colored hair and his bright pink tinged face.

Alphonse readjusted the collar for the hundredth time. He wasn't sure where the leash was supposed to hang down from. Deciding to forget about the leash, he moved it to hang behind his back. "Out of sight, out of mind."

Ed heard someone softly talking from inside his room. The early evening sunshine, shown bright yellow and pink through the crack. Ed walked up to the door and hesitated a minute before pushing the door open and bursting into the room. "What are you doing in my…" Ed froze, mid-sentence, as he looked at a very red faced Alphonse in his leather dominatrix outfit.

Al spun around to look Ed in the eyes as he backed against the mirror. Unfortunately, Al slipped and fell onto his butt. "Ed! You're early." Al tried to cover himself up with his hands. "I…uh…It's… It's not what it looks like!" Al yelled and ducked his head down.

Ed stifled a laugh and stood trying to keep from doubling over. "Wow Al, I never knew you would react this way." Ed broke into laughter and choked back some tears that threatened to slide down his cheeks. "What were you thinking?" Ed struggled to stop laughing long enough to listen to his brother's explanation.

"I… uh… I kind of… It's just…" Al struggled to get a sentence out. He clenched both his hands into fists and brought his legs up to hide behind.

"Why don't you start with why there's blood on the door frame?" Ed suggested in a cracked voice. He wiped at his eyes trying to get rid of the excess moisture.

Alphonse shuttered at the memory of his stupid stunt. He lifted a black gloved hand to his forehead and felt to see if it was still bleeding. "Well, I was just doing something I remember seeing you doing when we were little and I wanted to try it. It kinda ended up the same way for me that it did for you. I came in to dress some scratches…" Al stopped talking when he realized that Ed was now staring at him.

Ed stood up from the his seat he had taken on his bed to walk over to Al. He grabbed Al's hand and forced it away from his face. Ed's intense gold eyes grew in surprise. "Al, this is worse then just a few scratches!" Ed half yelled half whispered. He tightened his grip on the younger Elric and forced Al to stand up and fallow him to the edge of his bed. Ed grabbed the peroxide and some cotton balls that were sitting in the drawer of his desk.

"Ed, can I at least change first?" Al asked in a soft embarrassed voice. He fidgeted at how exposed he felt sitting on the bed instead of in a tiny scrunched up ball.

"It's easier to dress some of your wounds like this. You can take off the boots and gloves so I can see if there are any scratches on your arms and legs. You can take off the corset too, but you can't put your other shirt on yet." Ed smiled to himself and started to walk over to Al.

"I think I'll keep the corset on. I rather not provoke you." Al teased. He grabbed the fingers of his left glove and worked it off. He slowly started to do the same with the right glove.

Ed stood a little off to the side of Al. He felt his face grow warm. 'This is Alphonse, why would I be blushing watching him take off that ridiculous outfit.' He already knew this answer. Edward watched his little brother unlace the complicated boots and start to slip them off. Al's hands swiftly glided up his long legs and rested near his thigh. He slid his thumbs under the leather boot tops and started to gently slip the right boot off.

Ed was memorized by the sight and couldn't even move. Lucky for him, Al was too busy fighting with the leather stuck on his legs. He finally slipped the last of the boot off of his foot, and he proceeded to do the same thing to the left boot. Ed found himself licking his lips desperately wanting something.

"Alright, I'm ready for the peroxide." Al looked up at his brother, who by now was hiding behind his bangs hoping Al didn't see him blushing. He sat on the floor and looked Al's perfectly shaped legs over. He only found a few scratches on his brother's legs.

"Doesn't look like you did too much damage to your legs." Ed told his brother. By now Ed had calmed down enough to look at Al without having a blush grace his face. He looked over Al's arms. There were some more scratches on his arms, but none of them were too serious.

"Could you take care of the one on my face?" Al piped up. "It's bothering me. It's kinda hard to open my eye too much with dry blood caked on top of the eye lid."

"Oh… ah… Sure." Ed stuttered out. He looked up at Al's face and felt a small warmth grow on his cheeks. He turned his attention to the bloody gash above Al's beautiful dirty gold eye. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and started to wipe at it with a peroxide soaked cotton ball.

"Ow!" Al yelped as Ed started to work on the actual gash. "Can't you be gentle?" A puddle of tears formed in Al's eyes and threatened to flow down his cheeks.

"Damn, Al." Ed muttered as he saw this cute little pale figure shaking, on the verge of tears under his touch. Ed dropped the cotton ball and his hand drifted down to Al's eye to wipe at the forming tears. Ed bit his bottom lip as Al's murky gold eyes drifted up questioningly towards Ed's face.

"Nii-san…" Al left his pink lips partially parted from the question. His hot breath made its way to Ed's wrist. Al suddenly shut his eyes and lifted his face so Ed's hand was resting on his cheek.

Before Ed could stop himself, he knelt down and pressed his lips to his little brother's parted lips. The kiss was soft at first, but as Ed stuck his tongue into Alphonse's mouth the kiss deepened. Ed ran his tongue along the roof of Al's mouth which caused the small boy to shutter. Ed pulled away and looked at the younger Elric. They were both breathless.

Al reached up and pulled Ed down on top of him. Their lips clashed in a bruising kiss. Al gave complete control to Ed. His eyes closed partially as he gave himself to the pleasure burning inside of him.

Ed pulled away from Al's lips and created a trail of kisses down his cheeks to his jaw line and eventually to his collar bone. Ed gave a quick nip and Al gasped. The older brother smirked then licked the injured spot and continued down Al's chest. He tried to untie the bow Al had tied at the top of the corset laces, but just ended up groaning in defeat.

Al reached a hand down and quickly undid the bow. He shrugged the corset off and lifted Ed's black mussel shirt over his muscular chest and over his head. Alphonse's hands reached to Ed's tan chest and felt the mussels. Ed just leaned back over Al and continued to kiss, lick, and nip at Al's chest. Al let out a loud moan when Ed's teeth gently latched on to his raised nipple. Ed started to suck at it and Al just panted and gave low moans.

Ed's hand traveled down to the leather thong. Sure enough, Al's heat was pressed firmly against the material. Ed gave it a quick squeeze and Al gasped as his head flew back. "Again… please do that… again." Al begged the older blond.

Ed just pushed his fingers under the leather string on Al's hips and worked the thong off.

"Nii-san, that feels great." Al managed to say as Ed started to rub his other hand up the freed erection. Blood rushed both to Al's face and to his hardened heat. A shiver ran up Al's back as Ed's finger dwelled on his head.

Ed used his other hand to pull off his leather pants and the red boxers that restrained his own growing erection. He bent over and licked from Alphonse's balls up his pulsing cock to the slit on the head. Alphonse gave a moan that sounded like a purr.

"That feels… amazing." Al puffed out as his hands kneaded the messy bed sheets. His eyes were clouded over with pleasure. Unconsciously he started to trust himself into the wet heat of his brother's mouth.

Ed pulled his head back and pinned Al's hips down on the bed with his hands. "Al, you could have warned me!" Ed hissed as he caught his breath.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san." Al squirmed a little trying to get the focus on his burning erection. Ed bent back down and took his little brother's length into his mouth. While relaxing his throat, Ed pushed two fingers gently to Al's lips and the younger blond took them into his mouth. His tongue ran over, around, and between them making them completely soaked in his salvia. Al pulled his head back and released the fingers with an audible pop.

Ed sat up a bit and brought his wet fingers down to Al's entrance. His fingers circled the entrance then he cautiously pushed one finger into Al. The young boy cried out in pain. Ed waited until Al started to push back onto his finger before gently thrusting. Soon he put his second finger in and Al gave another softer cry. Ed quickly began to make a scissoring motion with is two fingers to prepare Alphonse.

Ed hooked his fingers a bit, and Al's back arched off the bed a bit as he yelled "Nii-san!" His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and his eyes were completely shaded over by the pleasure.

Ed slid his fingers out of Al. The boy protested with a whimper then stayed quiet as Ed took his own length in hand. It was already dripping with precum just as Al's was at that moment. He slid his hand over the pool of precum and started to lubricate himself with it. Al's eyes watched his brother's hand slide swiftly up and down his length.

"Ed, hurry and… fuck me." Al whined as Ed's face flushed with pleasure from his own touch.

Ed positioned himself at Al's entrance and moved his legs as far apart as he could. As his heat pressed against Al's entrance, he grabbed Al's erection and started to pump. Then with a quick trust, he buried himself up to the hilt in Alphonse. Al cried out in pain and shook as he tried to focus on the pleasure. After a few moments, Al started to rock back into Ed's hips.

Ed took the hint and started to trust into Al. He bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood. His little brother was so warm and tight. Ed knew he wouldn't last too long. After trusting into the younger blond a few times listening to him moan and pant, Ed tried to position himself so he would his Al's prostate.

Al was covered is sweat and was panting heavily as he neared his release. His back arched completely off the bed when Ed rammed into Al's prostate. Al gave another loud moan and willed Ed to do that again. Ed picked up his pace and continued to ram into the group of nerves as hard as he could as Al's breathing became erotic and he shook from the need to cum.

Al was finally pushed over the edge. He flew up and tangled his tiny pale hands in Ed's now loose blond hair. His stomach pressed firmly against Ed's chest as he arched away and screamed out, "Nii-san!"

With only a few more thrusts, Ed came inside the younger brother as his orgasm was drawn out by Ed ramming into his prostate. Ed's hot seed quickly filled Al and started to drip out.

Al became limp and faintly hugged Ed. He didn't mind that his chest was coved in his cum, and he hoped Ed didn't mind he was coved in Al's hot seed either. Ed fell back and landed on the wooden floor on top of the leather gloves and under his frail looking brother. His hand ran up to a loose strand of Alphonse's hair and he pushed it back behind his ear.

"That felt amazing, Nii-san." Al panted out. His hot breath ran over Ed's chest. His eyes fluttered shut.

"You should start dressing like that more often." Ed smirked and his eyes closed. The light breathing hummed in his ears as he and Alphonse drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
